


Star Crossed Festival [Rikai Week 2020]

by BananaAppleWaffle



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Fluff, Oaths & Vows, RiKai Week 2020 (Kingdom Hearts), Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaAppleWaffle/pseuds/BananaAppleWaffle
Summary: Princess Kairi goes to the Star Crossed Festival with her royal guard, Riku.
Relationships: Kairi/Riku (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Star Crossed Festival [Rikai Week 2020]

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately, this is my only entry for Rikai Week 2020. 
> 
> I fell into a depression slump this week and couldn't bring myself to write on the actual days, so I've decided to bunch it all in one. 
> 
> Hope you like it!

Three knocks woke her. “Princess, time to wake up.” A soft voice announced. 

Kairi groaned. “Five more minutes.”

“You said that five minutes ago.” The covers were snatched from her, allowing the cold air to attack her exposed legs. She shoved her nightgown down over them and glared at the blonde who roused her from her slumber. 

Just as she opened the curtains. 

Kairi harshly flinched back from the light, causing her to tumble over the side of the bed and fall to the floor with a loud thud. 

The door burst open, “Princess!” and a sword left its sheath. 

“She’s fine, Sir Riku.” Her lady in waiting giggled. “Just had a little rude awakening.”

The man sighed. “If you say so.” Then with a curt ‘good morning’, he took his place outside once more.

Kairi shimmed from underneath the bed. “Naminé!” 

Said woman giggled. “Yes, my lady?” 

“Don’t ‘my lady’ me.” She climbed to her feet, dusting her nightgown off. “Anyhow, what’s on the agenda today?”

As Naminé went through her list of responsibilities, Kairi shifted her attention to the outside. 

“Hey, Naminé?” A hum in acknowledgement. “Can we go outside after breakfast?” 

“Only for a short while, my lady.” 

  
  


Per her wishes, Naminé dressed her in a low high empire dress. She relished in the cold water lapping against her ankles as the sun beamed down upon her. 

As she reached down for a blue tinted shark eyes shell, her gaze trailed to the sparkling ocean behind. 

“The Star Crossed Festival is tomorrow, isn't it?”

Naminé huffed. “I’ve been telling you about it for weeks! Honestly, do you ever listen, my lady?” 

Riku chuckled. “I believe her highness keeps her head too far in the clouds to hear us.”

“I’ve always wondered what it would be like to be in the crowd.”

“You always seem to slip away right when you’re needed.” 

“No I mean like,” She stood. “being down with the people of my kingdom and those from the far lands.” She ran her hands across the rugged skin of the shell. “What kind of music plays? How do the people dance? What kind of foods will there be? Will it be as magical as I’ve always dreamed.” 

Her two friends were silent, the sound of the waves carrying her questions along with them. She knew she would never be allowed among her people unless she were armed with almost all of the royal guard. 

“Well, I do have a dress that would fit you and it wouldn’t take much to change your hair…” 

Kairi whipped around. “Huh?”

Naminé nodded. “Yep! I’m sure we can sneak you in no problem!”

“We?” She and Riku echoed. 

She winked. “Even if she’s under cover, the princess still needs to be protected by her royal guard.” 

Everything was just as she imagined it to be and more. The lights were golden and lit the smiling faces of the patrons beautifully. The music was familiar yet different while the dances were something completely other worldly. The food was also to die for! She’d have to get them working in the kitchen as soon as possible.

“This is amazing!” Kairi shouted as she pulled Riku deeper into the crowd. 

“Your majesty—”

She spun on her heel, jabbing her finger in his face. “Rikai! I’m undercover!” 

Riku sighed, letting her drag him along once more. 

When Kairi was finally tired enough to be pulled away from the bustling crowd, Riku led her to the shore. The cool salty breeze doing wonders on her heated face. She found herself staring at the boats that lined the docks, then further down to the full moon dancing utop the water’s edge. 

“Hey, Riku?” He grunted. “What’s beyond the horizon?” 

“The rest of the world.”

“Yes, but what is that? The rest of the world.” She wrapped his jacket, which she had stolen, closer around herself. “Is it like our kingdom? Or is it different? Is it better or is it worse?” She sighed. “What lies beyond the horizon without the light of the moon?”

Riku was quiet for a long while as he contemplated her question. “Even in the deepest darkness,” His voice pulled her from the moon’s stare and into the green pools of his own. “there is light.” 

He looked up and Kairi swore she saw a glint of light in his eyes. Then out of the corner of her eye, she saw a flicker of something.

She gasped, “A meteorshower!” and stood. “It’s beautiful!”

“It truly is.”

“Let’s make a wish.” 

Another bout of silence fell upon them the stars fell from the heavens.

Just as she was going to tell him she was ready to go, a familiar tune. One that brought her back to once she was a babe. 

_ “Grandma, sing me the song!” _

_ “Again?” _

_ “Yes, I love it!” _

_ “Well, alright.  _

_ When every dream _

_ Has turned to dust, _

_ And your highest hopes _

_ No longer soar. _

_ When places you _

_ Once yearned to see, _

_ Grow further away _

_ For something more. _

_ When every night _

_ You close your eyes, _

_ And long inside _

_ For something more. _

_ Remember this _

_ And only this,  _

_ If nothing else _

_ You can recall—  _

_ There was a life _

_ A girl once led, _

_ Where you were loved  _

_ The most of all.” _

_ “How romantic! Will I grow up to be that girl?” _

_ “You already are that girl. You only need to find someone to give your love to.” _

  
  


“Give my love to…” She placed a hand over her ever beating heart. 

“Kairi.” She jolted. He’d hadn’t called her by her name since they were children. He certainly had her full attention. “May I tell you what I wished for?”

She puffed her red cheeks. “No! If you tell me, then it won’t come true.”

He gave her a soft smile. “I believe that it will happen regardless.”

“If you’re sure…”

He took a deep breath, then dropped on one knee with a hand over his heart. “Princess Kairi of the Isles, might you do me the honor of allowing me to protect you with every ounce of my being?”

Kairi was speechless, her heart tumbled, her body shook.

He pulled a velvet box from his pocket. “I give you this vow of holding my heart forever more.” He flipped the box open and there laid a simple silver band with a beautiful pearl. 

She dropped to her knees and placed her hands over his.

“I shall take care of it always as you shall take care of mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Poem: When by Lang Leav
> 
> I know it wasn't much but thank you for taking the time to read it.
> 
> Hopefully I'll be able to climb out of this slump soon.
> 
> Kudos, Comments, and Shares are forever and always appreciated!
> 
> If you'd like to support me, please follow my writing tumblr!
> 
> Tumblr:[ BananaAppleWriter ](https://bananaapplewriter.tumblr.com/)


End file.
